dinocopterfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
Starting in 1974, Dino-Copter began releasing toys and other children's merchandise under the Dino-Copter brand. They were manufactured by Hey! Toys. "Dino Copter " (1974) The original Dino-Copter toy, it was a simple, six-inch plastic model of Dino-Copter. It was notable for being the first Dino-Copter toy produced and for the typo on its packaging. Dino-Copter Deluxe (1975) One of the best-selling Dino-Copter toys, it was an 18-inch scale model of Dino-Copter. Featured spinning helicopter blades, functional doors, and a miniature Danny that could fit inside. Danny From Dino-Copter! Replacement 3-Pack (1975) A simple blister pack of 3 identical Danny figures, intended for kids who lost or broke the original Danny figure that came with the Dino-Copter Deluxe. Dino-Copter Fun Hot Dog Maker (1976) A sausage grinder designed for children, based off of Entertainimation founders Howie Anderson and Ernest Lublin's original dream of running a successful hot dog franchise. The cheap plastic used in its design made it relatively ineffective at making hot dogs. Discontinued after rumors began to spread that the paint used on it easily rubbed off and was highly toxic when consumed, though this was never proven. Dino-Copter "Gold" Line (1976-1979) A series of Dino-Copter collector's action figures sold at a premium price. The line featured Dino-Copter, Danny, Dr. T Wrecks, Rigormortress, Crab-Bot, and Buffalo Danny in limited quantities. Each figure came with a gold-painted wooden "Collector's Coin" as proof of purchase. The minimum retail cost for a "Gold" figure was $24.99 and varied depending on rarity and the popularity of the character; Dino-Copter himself was notorious for his steep price. Dino-Copter Deluxe (1977) A new run on the original Dino-Copter Deluxe after the 1975 run had been sold out. This new version featured most of the same features as the previous one, except for the addition of a large retractable claw that extended from the bottom of Dino-Copter. Although popular, this new run received complaints from fans due to the inability to prop up or in any way properly display Dino-Copter: the claw (despite being retractable) did not fit inside the toy, rendering it unable to stand. It was also incompatible with any previous Danny figures. Dino-Copter Action Friends (1977-1981) After numerous complaints that the "Gold" toys were too expensive and not intended for children, Hey! Toys released an economy line of Dino-Copter action figures. These proved much more popular, though the cheap materials used in their manufacturing caused them to break much more quickly. Dino-Copter Talk-To-Me Pal (1980) The first talking Dino-Copter toy. Spoke when turned on or off, or when the talk button on Dino-Copter's tongue was pressed. Caused a mild media stir due to the high volume of Dino-Copter's voice and the fact that children occasionally injured themselves when pressing the talk button due to the sharp plastic teeth on the toy. Quotes included: "Yea! Let's go on a Dino-Adventure!" "Hey there, Danny! Wait, you're not Danny! Where did my best friend Danny go?" "Look out! I think I see Rigormortress behind you!" "My Dino Power Core is getting low! We gotta go to the jungle!" "Put down that homework! We gotta stop Dr. T Wrecks!" Rock n' Roll Electronic Dino-Copter! (LCD video game) (1981) A simple handheld video game. Players controlled Dino-Copter with a directional pad. The object was to dodge rocks thrown by Dr. T Wrecks. In every game, Rigor Mortress would randomly drop from the sky and onto Dino-Copter, resulting in an immediate and unavoidable Game Over. Players could use the "DANNY" button three times per game, which would cause Danny to distract Dr. T Wrecks for a few seconds.